User talk:Arekkusu82
Arekkusu82 18:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) : What? I didn't notice anything o-o Yeah man. Whatever you can do. But you can edit anything you want, its a wiki after all. =P Just fix anything you think is wrong. Oh sorry man. I should've told you first. o-o You probably could if you want. Ask SeaCrane 1 for help; he's my friend and he's working on them atm. ZeroExalted told me that you might need a little help. How may I be of assistance? :P }} 21:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I honestly don't know... The only thing I can think of right now would be to make a separate page listing the ranks in order... OR! This probably wouldn't work (and it'd be a bit of a pain), but maybe there could be like... a page for each rank that has the rank and the number it is, like "1-Trainee," and the page would redirect to the existing page for that rank. It'd involve making a page for each rank and removing the current ranks from the Ranks category though. Do you get what I mean? SeaCrane_1 22:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Btw, nice sig. It looks really familiar, but I just can't place it... :P SeaCrane_1 22:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I just took a look at what you've been doing and wow. Just wow. That's an AWESOME idea. Do you want to make a new Ranks page and redirect to it from the current Category:Ranks page? SeaCrane_1 18:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay. I noticed some rank pics were seemingly invisible... they're all uploaded to the site though. I placed them on every rank page myself. I guess the maintenance is just messing them up. Even ZeroExalted's signature picture is missing. SeaCrane_1 22:47, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Will do. Expect the page to be up tomorrow. I have to go to sleep now cause of school... Great job. SeaCrane_1 03:56, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually, this is a good opportunity for you to get some editing experience. To redirect the category to the new page, type in #REDIRECT Page Name (in this case, Ranks) at the top of the page. Then, save the edits and click on the new link (the "moved to" page) that's made. From there, copy and paste in all the ranks from your page along with a short bit of information at the top. Perhaps, "This page contains all the ranks achievable in Combat Arms in sequential order along with each rank's icon." If you have any issues or questions, let me know. SeaCrane_1 02:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, make sure to type the page name like Page Name SeaCrane_1 02:21, January 15, 2010 (UTC) You did an awesome job! The only thing left to do on the page is to add the System category to it. Oh, if you're on Combat Arms sometime this weekend, add me. I'll be on for most of the weekend. My IGN is SeaCrane1 SeaCrane_1 21:44, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if this is exactly what it means, but I think it stands for Internet Gamer Name. It's the same thing as what you call your ID, except the term IGN is used throughout the gaming community. SeaCrane_1 23:17, January 15, 2010 (UTC) IGN = In Game Name =P I.e, Mine's ZeroExalted. (Just letting you know} Caught someone vandalizing your page. Permabanned him and undid his edits. :D SeaCrane_1 01:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Vote Request It is requested you see and participate here. This is a semi-automated mass-message sent by Hunter at @ .